Reeks 21
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Reeks_21" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Seizoen 21 is de reeks die loopt van 22 augustus 2011 tot 29 juni 2012. Het seizoen telt 225 afleveringen. In augustus 2011 wordt Generiek 6 gelanceerd, waarin een aantal extra personages worden opgenomen: Hanne Van den Bossche, Guido Van den Bossche, Louise Van den Bossche, Jelle Van den Bossche, Axel De Meester en Caroline De Meester worden toegevoegd. Rob Gerrits, Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, Bert Van den Bossche, Evy Hermans, Paul Jacobs, Niko Schuurmans en Victor Praet zijn niet langer te zien in de generiek. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Colette Vermeir, Annelies Verlinden, Steve Schuurmans, Jana Pleysier, Jean-Pierre Deleu, Nathalie Debie en Glenn De Bock. Ook William Feys komt even terug in beeld. De personages die gedurende dit seizoen verdwijnen zijn Maxim De Pauw, Pierrot Van den Bossche, Rob Gerrits, Bert Van den Bossche, Dimitri Roels, Arianne Balencourt, Gerda Donckers, André Beynens, Gilbert Vandersmissen en Danny. Groepsfoto_S21.jpg 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Augustus= Vuur en wraak (deel 2) In het torengebouw van Van den Bossche Electronics woedt een hevige brand. Marie-Rose, Veronique en Gerda proberen via de buizen van de airconditioning te ontsnappen. Bart, Peter en June kunnen echter geen kant op en kunnen alleen maar hopen dat de brandweer hen op tijd uit de vlammenzee redt. Feit is dat het medisch rampenplan wordt afgekondigd, waardoor Victor Praet zijn romantische tête-à-tête met Trudy abrupt moet afbreken. Ondertussen op straat kunnen een doodongeruste Hanne, Linda en Mieke niets anders doen dan machteloos toekijken. De dood van Rob Bart heeft zodanig zware brandwonden en breuken dat hij in een kunstmatige coma wordt gehouden. Hanne durft niet te hopen dat haar papa er bovenop zal komen en ze heeft de steun van haar vriend Remko hard nodig. Ondertussen krijgt de familie het verschrikkelijke nieuws dat het lichaam van Rob is gevonden. De politie gaat er trouwens van uit dat de brand is aangestoken en start met de ondervragingen. Dit gesprek brengt Marie-Rose in een lastig parket. Bart in kunstmatige coma Peter mag het ziekenhuis verlaten, hoewel hij nog moeite heeft met praten. Bart ligt nog altijd op intensive care en de komende dagen worden cruciaal in zijn genezingsproces. Victor geeft Hanne uitleg bij de behandeling die haar vader krijgt. Bert krijgt de politie over de vloer om zijn aanwezigheid in de buurt van Van den Bossche Electronics te verklaren. Pierrot staat er op om de begrafenis van Rob te regelen, maar het parket wil zijn lichaam niet vrijgeven. Rita, de zondebok In de krant wordt uitgebreid bericht over de brand bij Van den Bossche Electronics. In de artikels zijn er twee vaststellingen: Bert wordt gebombardeerd tot held en Rita is verdachte nummer één. De autopsie van Rob brengt trouwens nieuwe feiten aan het licht. Niko is van mening dat Maarten zijn trots moet inslikken en de eerste stap moet zetten om de ruzie met Roos bij te leggen. Bert verschaft zich toegang tot het verzegelde gebouw van Van den Bossche Electronics. Het einde van de Roos Crevette Jan gaat met Jelle naar het ziekenhuis, zodat het jongetje achter het glas naar zijn papa kan kijken. Pierrot schrijft een tekst voor de begrafenis van Rob, die altijd voor hem als een echte vader heeft gezorgd. Trudy en Victor hebben samen de nacht doorgebracht en dus wil zij geen verstoppertje meer spelen in het ziekenhuis. Hoewel Maarten met de cateringzaak wil stoppen, apprecieert hij het niet dat Niko de Roos Crevette via het internet te koop heeft gesteld. De familie staat voor een dilemma wanneer Rita haar opwachting maakt in de Jan en Alleman. En June heeft een moment van grote twijfel in haar loft. |-|September= |-|Oktober= |-|November= |-|December= |-|Januari= |-|Februari= |-|Maart= |-|April= |-|Mei= |-|Juni= Teambuildingweekend In de Ardennen gaat het teambuildingweekend van start. Het is Peter zijn bedoeling om de kaderleden terug op één lijn te krijgen, maar tijdens de vergaderingen gaat het er keihard aan toe. Veronique windt er geen doekjes om dat ze Caroline voor geen haar vertrouwt en pleit voor haar ontslag. Mathias vindt niet dat het de schuld van Caroline is dat het vierkant draait in het bedrijf en neemt het voor haar op. Nieuwe liefde Paul wordt uitgenodigd door Nathalie op haar appartement voor een etentje. Hun omgeving hoopt al langer dat de vonk zal overslaan bij de twee. Op het appartement komt het tot een kus en niet veel lander belanden ze in bed. Maarten neemt Roos mee naar de boerderij voor een romantische verrassing. Hij vraagt zijn vriendin er ten huwelijk, waarop Roos 'ja' zegt. De afwijzing van Mathias Na de directievergadering, waar Caroline niet op aanwezig mocht zijn, verandert de sfeer al snel. Op zijn hotelkamer biecht Mathias Caroline op dat de Raad van Bestuur op het punt staat om haar te ontslaan. Mathias en Caroline vermaken zich samen in de bar van het hotel. Wanneer hun avond vol alcohol tot een einde komt, kust een verliefde Caroline hem. Maar Mathias blijft de boot afhouden, wat ervoor zorgt dat Caroline gebroken achterblijft. De ontvoering van Mieke Mieke belandt bij het verlaten van het ziekenhuis in een nachtmerrie. Ze wordt onderschept door een gewapende Glenn, die haar verplicht om naar een leegstaande fabriek te rijden. Terwijl Mieke onder schot wordt gehouden door Glenn, moet ze in opdracht van hem Niko opbellen. Niko verlaat zijn werk en vertrekt onmiddellijk naar de verlaten plek waar Glenn Mieke vasthoudt. Caroline draait door Wanneer Rita verneemt dat Marie-Rose is thuis gebleven, zoekt ze haar op en vertelt dat Mathias haar steeds trouw is gebleven. Na een gesprek met haar ex-schoonzus beslist Marie-Rose alsnog naar de Ardennen te rijden. Caroline kan niet verkroppen dat ze Mathias niet kan krijgen en draait helemaal door. Ze probeert Marie-Rose van een hoge berg te duwen, maar valt met haar mee naar onder. Ze overlijdt ter plekke aan haar verwondingen. Andere verhaallijnen De kaderleden van Van den Bossche vermoeden door Peters bezorgdheid dat er iets aan de hand is met June, die er in is geslaagd om haar zwangerschap geheim te houden voor haar omgeving. In de Jan & Alleman lopen ondertussen de spanningen op, want Guido heeft niet de verwachte schoolresultaten behaald. Door zijn behaalde B-attest is hij genoodzaakt een lagere studierichting te moeten gaan volgen. 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' AnnaSeizoen21.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx Jan10.jpg|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche ProfielRita21.jpg|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche ProfielMarieRose21.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter 20J-Bart.png|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche 20J-Mieke.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterSeizoen21.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche 20J-Veronique.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche 20J-Albert.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens 20J-Pierrot.png|'Pierrot'|link=Pierrot Van den Bossche 20J-Maarten.png|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche 20J-Hannah.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche Guido10.jpg|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche ProfielLouise21.jpg|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche Jelle10.jpg|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche 20J-Axel.png|'Axel'|link=Axel De Meester 20J-Caroline.png|'Caroline'|link=Caroline De Meester 'Nevenpersonages' 20J-Dirk.png|'Dirk'|link=Dirk Cockelaere 20J-Trudy.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme LindaS21.png|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet 20J-Evy.png|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans Paul10.png|'Paul'|link=Paul Jacobs MathiasProfiel.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert 20J-Niko.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans 20J-June.png|'June'|link=June Van Damme Victor10.png|'Victor'|link=Victor Praet Arianne.png|'Arianne'|link=Arianne Balencourt Gerda.png|'Gerda'|link=Gerda Donckers Remko9.png|'Remko'|link=Remko Willaert 20J-Roos.png|'Roos'|link=Roos Sterckx ProfielAndré.jpg|'André'|link=André Beynens JanaProfiel.png|'Jana'|link=Jana Pleysier deleu (2).jpg|'Jean-Pierre'|link=Jean-Pierre Deleu 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' Maxim Reeks 21.png|'Maxim'|link=Maxim De Pauw Rob Reeks 21.png|'Rob'|link=Rob Gerrits BertSeizoen21.png|'Bert'|link=Bert Van den Bossche DimiSeizoen21.png|'Dimitri'|link=Dimitri Roels William.png|'William'|link=William Feys VanCampReeks20.png|'Van Camp'|link=Van Camp MrWillaert.jpg|'François'|link=François Willaert LieveSeizoen20.png|'Lieve'|link=Lieve Willaert Gilbert2.jpg|'Gilbert'|link=Gilbert Vandersmissen DannySeizoen21Profiel.jpg|'Danny'|link=Danny Anita.png|'Anita'|link=Anita Degeling Kruis.png|'Tankstationmedewerker'|link=Tankstationmedewerker 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Voor een overzicht van de gastpersonages die geen eigen pagina hebben, zie hier. Lepez.png|'Lepez'|link=Lepez QuintenSeizoen21.png|'Quinten'|link=Quinten Huisinga Kruis.png|'Kinesist'|link=Kinesist Kruis.png|'Vandeweghe'|link=Vandeweghe VoorzitterSeizoen21Profiel.png|'Voorzitter'|link=Voorzitter Procureur-generaalSeizoen21.png|'Procureur'|link=Procureur Openbaar Ministerie Kruis.png|'Journalist 1'|link=Journalist 1 Kruis.png|'Expertgetuige'|link=Expertgetuige AnnHendrickxSeizoen21.png|'Wetsdokter'|link=Wetsdokter Kruis.png|'Journalist 2'|link=Journalist 2 Kruis.png|'Carine'|link=Carine Leemans Kruis.png|'Kluismedewerker'|link=Kluismedewerker Kruis.png|'Gids Du Bocq'|link=Gids Brouwerij Du Bocq Colette.png|'Colette'|link=Colette Vermeir TommySeizoen21.png|'Tommy'|link=Tommy Kruis.png|'Leverancier'|link=Leverancier Kruis.png|'Cameraman'|link=Cameraman Kruis.png|'Herman'|link=Herman MyriamProfiel21.jpg|'Myriam'|link=Myriam Beynens Kruis.png|'Claessens'|link=Claessens Kruis.png|'Walter'|link=Walter Loeki profiel.jpg|'Loekie'|link=Loekie DavidSeizoen21.png|'David'|link=David De Beauregard AnneliesProfiel.jpg|'Annelies'|link=Annelies Verlinden Kruis.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Donders-Seizoen21.png|'Donders'|link=Donders MarkSeizoen21.png|'Mark'|link=Mark PostbodeSeizoen21.png|'Postbode'|link=Postbode Kruis.png|'Lian'|link=Lian Wei Kruis.png|'Vertolkster'|link=Vertolkster SteveSeizoen21.png|'Steve'|link=Steve Schuurmans RudySeizoen21.png|'Rudy'|link=Rudy Verbeeck 20J-Vera.png|'Vera'|link=Vera 20J-Kelly.png|'Kelly'|link=Kelly JefSeizoen21.png|'Jef'|link=Jef Kruis.png|'Dirk'|link=Dirk Ruyters Kruis.png|'Kelly's zoon'|link=Kelly's zoon Kruis.png|'Katrien'|link=Katrien Kruis.png|'Model'|link=Model Kruis.png|'Journalist'|link=Journalist Kruis.png|'Securityman'|link=Securityman SchuldeiserSeizoen21.png|'Schuldeiser'|link=Schuldeiser Kruis.png|'Archeologe'|link=Archeologe ProfielKlantSeizoen21.jpg|'Philip'|link=Philip Desloovere JournalisteSeizoen21Profiel.jpg|'Journaliste'|link=Journaliste Leki.jpg|'Leki'|link=Leki Kruis.png|'Timo'|link=Timo Kruis.png|'Theo'|link=Theo Kruis.png|'Leontine'|link=Leontine Batcho Kruis.png|'Klastitularis'|link=Klastitularis Kruis.png|'Leverancier'|link=Leverancier Kruis.png|'Lut'|link=Lut Smeets Kruis.png|'Abomey'|link=Abomey Kruis.png|'Dina'|link=Dina Kruis.png|'Liliane'|link=Liliane Kruis.png|'Samuel'|link=Samuel Kruis.png|'Hans'|link=Hans De Ceuleneer Kruis.png|'Steven'|link=Steven Letienne Kruis.png|'Tim'|link=Tim Kruis.png|'Rune'|link=Rune Kruis.png|'François'|link=François De ValckProfiel21.jpg|'De Valck'|link=De Valck Kruis.png|'Brigitte'|link=Brigitte Vtm_familie_seiz2oen20112012_640x300za.jpg|'Chris'|link=Chris Kruis.png|'Evi'|link=Evi Kruis.png|'Wim'|link=Wim Chadi.jpg|'Chadi'|link=Chadi Kruis.png|'Ronny'|link=Ronny UdoSeizoen21.png|'Udo'|link=Udo Kruis.png|'Bea'|link=Bea Kruis.png|'Kerkhofs'|link=Kerkhofs Kruis.png|'Beppe'|link=Beppe MagdaSeizoen21.jpg|'Magda'|link=Magda Lore.png|'Lore'|link=Lore Van Driessche Kruis.png|'Gynaecoloog'|link=Gynaecoloog Kruis.png|'Psychologe'|link=Psychologe Kruis.png|'Miranda'|link=Miranda Nathalievdb.png|'Nathalie'|link=Nathalie Debie Kruis.png|'Johan'|link=Johan Verbiest Kruis.png|'Interviewer'|link=Interviewer Kruis.png|'Garcia'|link=Garcia Kruis.png|'Rodriguez'|link=Rodriguez Kruis.png|'Rudy'|link=Rudy GlennS22.png|'Glenn'|link=Glenn De Bock Kruis.png|'Steven'|link=Steven Berckmoes Kruis.png|'Maes'|link=Maes Kruis.png|'Patje'|link=Patje Kruis.png|'Kenneth'|link=Kenneth Kruis.png|'Tanja'|link=Tanja Kruis.png|'Geert'|link=Geert Van Der Bruggen Kruis.png|'Schepers'|link=Schepers Kruis.png|'Moeder-overste'|link=Moeder-overste LucSeizoen21.png|'Luc'|link=Luc Parmentier Kruis.png|'Zuster'|link=Zuster Kruis.png|'Loodgieter'|link=Loodgieter Kruis.png|'Ronny'|link=Ronny Kruis.png|'Yvan'|link=Yvan De Blander Kruis.png|'Tessa'|link=Tessa Kruis.png|'Boer'|link=Boer Kruis.png|'Chantal'|link=Chantal Kruis.png|'Sanne'|link=Sanne De Backer Kruis.png|'Receptioniste Hotel Le Baron'|link=Receptioniste Hotel Le Baron Kruis.png|'Verpleegster'|link=Verpleegster 'Recasts' 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Families (27)' *Seizoen 1 - 24: Cockelaere *Seizoen 1 - 25: De Putter *Seizoen 1 - heden: Dierckx, Van den Bossche *Seizoen 2 - 23: Van der Venne *Seizoen 2 - heden: Thielens, Van de Caveye *Seizoen 5 - 21: Balencourt *Seizoen 7 - 21: Gerrits *Seizoen 8 - heden: Tack de Rixart de Waremme *Seizoen 10 - heden: Desmet *Seizoen 16 - 23: Bosman *Seizoen 16 - heden: Hermans *Seizoen 17 - 21: Roels *Seizoen 17 - 22: Feys, Jacobs *Seizoen 17 - heden: Moelaert *Seizoen 18 - 25: Van Damme *Seizoen 18 - heden: Schuurmans *Seizoen 19 - 21: Donckers *Seizoen 19 - 22: Praet, Willaert *Seizoen 20 - 21: Beynens *Seizoen 20 - 23: De Meester *Seizoen 20 - 24: Sterckx *Seizoen 21 - 22: Pleysier *Seizoen 21 - 23: Debie 'Huwelijken en scheidingen' *De scheiding van André Beynens en Myriam Beynens 'Geboortes en sterftes' *De dood van Gilbert Vandersmissen *De dood van Fabrice *De dood van Caroline De Meester 'Ondernemingen, verenigingen en clubs' *Seizoen 1 - 21: VDB Electronics *Seizoen 1 - heden: Lokale Politie *Seizoen 16 - heden: Algemeen Ziekenhuis *Seizoen 17 - 21: Mathias' scheepswerf en transportbedrijf *Seizoen 18 - 21: MVM *Seizoen 19 - 21: Cultuurcentrum Mechelen *Seizoen 19 - heden: Jan en Alleman *Seizoen 20 - 21: F@C, Roos Crevette *Seizoen 20 - heden: Van den Bossche Group Cycling *Seizoen 21 - 22: VDB Transport, VDB Technics, KomEet *Seizoen 21 - heden: VDB Holding, VDB Fashion *Seizoen 21 - 24: Ontwikkelingshulp, Rotary 'Trivia' *In tegenstelling tot de meeste seizoenen wordt bij dit seizoen de kaap van meer dan 10 Van den Bossches in de generiek overschreden. Dit seizoen telt 12 Van den Bossches in de hoofdcast. In het 24ste seizoen zijn er dat 15 en vanaf het 25ste seizoen steeds 11. *Vanaf dit seizoen wordt er overgestapt van 6 naar 5 dagen 'Familie' per week. 'Lees Meer' *20 jaar Familie *20 jaar Familie - opening van de VDB Holding *20 jaar Familie - Jubileumfeest (evenement) *Seizoen 21: Drama op teambuilding *http://nl.wikisage.org/wiki/Familie_(seizoen_21) Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 21